Reduction of the size and the inherent features of semiconductor devices (e.g., Metal-Oxide Semiconductor (MOS) devices) has enabled continued improvement in speed, performance, density, and cost per unit function of integrated circuits over the past few decades. In accordance with a design of the MOS devices and one of the inherent characteristics thereof, modulating the length of a channel region underlying a gate between a source and drain of a MOS device alters a resistance associated with the channel region, thereby affecting a performance of the MOS device. More specifically, shortening the length of the channel region reduces a source-to-drain resistance of the MOS device, which, assuming other parameters are maintained relatively constant, may allow an increase in current flow between the source and drain when a sufficient voltage is applied to the gate of the MOS device.